Agent Vermont (The Freelancer Archives)
"Don’t we at least get a vote?" "Sure. As long as I’m the one you vote for." ''- Agent Vermont tries to convince Oklahoma to let her take command.'' Agent Vermont is one of the primary protagonists, an Agent of Project Freelancer in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives Season One. She made her first appearance in Fresh Meat, First Blood. Role in the Plot 'Arrival at the Mother of Invention' Agent Vermont is taken to the Mother of Invention by Four Seven Niner. Due to the fact that The Director is not present, his 'dumb A.I.' named F.I.L.S.S. is forced to introduce her and her other companions. Upon arrival she, Oklahoma, Colorado, Connecticut, Georgia, Dakota, Florida, Jersey, Montana and Oregon are brought before the first initiates into Project Freelancer. After dispersing, Agent Virginia approaches her and her best friend, Montana. He initiates nervous flirting with the girl much to Montana’s disgust. 'Paintball Scenario' After her arrival she is assigned to a team with Agent Oklahoma and Agent Oklahoma, in which Oregon takes on the role of leader in an attempt to gain a reputation. She is placed into a Paintball match and by Round Eleven the scores are Team One: 6 and Team Two: 5, with Oklahoma's team losing. The three attempt to form an ambush against their opposition made up of Jersey, Dakota and Connecticut. While Oregon is attacked by both Dakota and Connecticut, Vermont and Oklahoma proceed to ambush the two and in doing so free Oregon. At one point Dakota fires upon Oregon but the leader raises his armor enhancement, A Hardlight Shield, and the pellet deflects. Connecticut fires again and the shield glitches, stunning him. She fires once more and the shield glitches a second time weakening him. Dakota seizes this opportunity and shoots a paintball gun at Oregon, paralyzing him and eliminating him from the competition. Connecticut fires upon Vermont but misses, and Oklahoma retaliates by shooting the back of Connecticut's gun-hand. However, the shot merely stiffens the joints rather than paralyzing her entirely. Oklahoma then falls for a trap and is ambushed by Jersey who appears behind her, kicks the back of her left knee so she collapses, and shoots her. While Oklahoma is out of the competition Jersey proceeds to then eliminate Vermont granting another point against Oakey. The following round Agent Vermont decides to usurp the role of leader from Oregon. Oklahoma offers a vote but her teammates are so stubborn they both want the role of commanding officer. The three are then relatively caught off guard as Dakota and Connecticut charge at them. While Vermont is left distracted in a battle with Connecticut and her holograms (created by her Armor Enhancement, a Holographic Projector) Oklahoma searches for Jersey. By the time she finds the massive soldier he is about to eliminate Vermont from the competition. Jersey turns to fire at Oregon, eliminating him instead and provides Oklahoma with the opportunity to get rid of Jersey. She succeeds and coats the Freelancer in thick paralyzing paint. Distracted by her victory she is then shot down by Connecticut and also eliminated. The end of the match comes when Connecticut and Vermont engage in hand-to-hand combat at which point Connecticut punches who she believes in Connecticut, but is actually a decoy. Fooled, Connecticut 'executes' her. Oklahoma's team loses. Armor Enhancement Agent Vermont’s armor enhancement has not yet made an appearance in the series. Appearance 'Physical Appearance' Veronica is described of having a slender figure, and has long jet black hair. 'Combat Armor' Agent Vermont's combat armor consists of a Mark VI Helmet, Mark VI Shoulder Pads and an EVA Chestplate. Her armor colors consist of Ruby Wine primary colors, Pink secondary colors and Orchid armor details. List of Injuries Vermont has not yet received any significant injuries in active duty. Personality Agent Vermont comes across as a cruel and seductive individual. She has the attention of several individuals, and seems to be using one in particular, her best friend Agent Montana, to do her dirty work. She is discussed as being into ‘bad boys’. Skills and Abilities Agent Vermont is an incredibly agile and flexible fighter. She is quick and deadly, like ‘the viper’ that she is implied to be. She is merciless and incredibly violent when it is deemed by her as necessary, this makes her a legitimate asset in the eyes of her superiors. – However, despite her beliefs at this point in time she seems not to be the incredible leader she thinks she is. Relationships 'Agent Montana' Agent Vermont arrives at the Mother of Invention with her best friend Agent Montana. It is suggested by how rudely she treats him, and by the fact he genuinely loves her that she is simply using his feelings for her own gain. 'Agent Virginia' Agent Virginia and Agent Vermont’s relationship has not yet been fully explored. However, it is greatly suggested by the fact that Virginia flirts with Vermont that he is interested in the woman. 'Agent Oregon' Agent Vermont and Oregon are shown to be incredibly competitive. She takes over the role of leader from him during their paintball match because she sees him as incapable, despite being just as unqualified herself. 'Agent Connecticut' After the training session, Agent Connecticut's relationship with Agent Vermont is left unexplored. However, seeing as the battle took place in the way it did it is likely that Connecticut would develop a dislike towards Vermont for treating her poorly, and Vermont would develop a dislike towards Connecticut for outsmarting her and embarrassing her in front of the other Agents. Trivia *Agent Vermont’s emblem is called the ‘Kiss of Death’, reflecting her seductive but fatal influence over other characters in the series.